Cele cinci luptători The five warriors
by Itako Shiann
Summary: there is this anicent vampire, before alucard who is awoken by 5 children as they're land is in a time of war and so this vampire leads and teaches these children his secrets. but slowly, one by one the childre die, leaving only one to fight beside him.
1. Chapter 1

Cele cinci luptători... (The five warriors) - Prologue / no.1

Year- 1448  
the country of Romania is torn in a state of battle. The Mad king Vlad Tepes, otherwise known as the impaler or Dracule, has been fighting a constant battle of power to keep the thrown. Many have died, and many more will. At a manor, near the famous castle of Vlad him-self, one of his most faithful and most trust of generals would soon come to pass. General Luptători, who had been suffering at the hands of an unknown illness for years, even as he trampled through battles on horseback and engaged in combat in wars, he still fought on, gaining the respect and friendship of the impaler. This would grow even more when the good general and his family of 5 children were taken captive by the enemy Turks. For the growing months the General never gave in to the torture, nor any of his children. All his 4 sons and 1 daughter suffered torture as well. His daughter, Annastavia, was to suffer the most due to her gender. The Turk lord threatened the general that he would send a Turk to Anna's cell every hour if he didn't surrender information. But the general was a stubborn; he dared him to do so, claiming "My daughter is not the pathetic type you keep in your disgusting harems, Turkish dog. Send your men to her...send them to their deaths"  
and his words were true. Somehow, Anna killed whatever Turk entered her room with ill attentions. She remained a virgin, with the blood of 53 Turks on her hands. Eventually Vlad Tepes had sent troops to rescue and take over the fortress, but not before general Luptatori and his children were branded like cattle. The Turk leader had said "since you are so loyal you can proudly wear the symbol of your loyalty"  
they had heated a metal plate of the crest for 'the order of the dragon' which Luptatori was apart of. His brand was over his heart. Valeriu, the eldest son had been branded in the center of his chest. The second eldest, Mihail, was branded on the right side of his chest, opposite his fathers. The two twin boys, the youngest, Dragos and Dragom, were branded on opposite arms and finally Anna, the youngest of them all, was brand at the top of her back. Those burn marks would remain there for the rest of their lives, but they would share and show them with pride. For not a word of treason ever passed their lips.

"my children...bring forth.....my c-children..." ordered the ever so growing weak general as he lay on his death bed, ritteled with illness. Valeriu, 23, Mihail, 20, Dragos and Dragom, 18 and lastly Annastavia, 16 entered the room, standing beside the death bed, all with saddened faces. They knew the clock with ticking for their dear father.  
"My children... if ever you find. your back against the wall....with enemies closing in and no hope left... find the 'gate' and open the l-lock....there, you'll find 'it'...." he gasped, becoming shorter and shorter of air as he weakly passed an old key to his eldest son. "Valeriu... you are the eldest...you must. Lead your brothers...and protect your sister..."  
Anna collected his weak, pale boney hand in hers and soothingly stroked them, bringing at least some warmth to him. He weakly smiled. "You're the spitting image of your mother...so beautiful..."  
his voice was growing weaker."My Children... my Legacy... my...warriors..."he suddenly went coughing fit, followed by a flooding of blood. Valeriu lifted his hand and covered Anna's eyes. The coughing continued until finally they ceased. Anna made him lower his hand and looked down at her deceased father. Pale as snow, eyes rolled back with a stream of blood running from his mouth down his neck, staining the pillow. the doctors could do little, all that was done was the white bed sheet at the bed of the bed was pulled fully up, covering him as the children watched on, silent.

*2 years later*  
the battle is still raging on, land and power is going from hand to hand. The 5 children were house bound, with little to do. Enemies were closing in, and their backs were most definitely backed against the wall. Hope was dying. But not their spirits. The four brothers would pace constantly look at a battle plan, trying to think of someway to fight back. Vlad Tepes had refused to make them his generals, either because he didn't want Luptatori's 'legacy' to be killed or because he thought they were unable to fully understand battle at their age. They were kept under-somewhat-house arrest by the war.  
"Either way we look at it, we're doomed! The Turks have cut off any supple and road routes we need and we don't even have support! we have nothing !" raged Mihail  
"not nothing...we still have the 'gate'" the twins said together  
"we've tried the key everywhere and haven't found anything to do with it" Valeriu said in a tired tone, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
Anna was standing by the window looking out at darkness in the night, but some burning fires of last battle nearby still remained. "Not everywhere..." she said. All her brothers looked at her with a questioning look.  
She led through the home, right to one of the very large hallway with a thick rug running down it. Taking one end she flicked it back, revealing a trap door that she struggled to open until it fell back, fully opened. "You always wondered why I was so good at hide and seek. I found this years ago but only just remembered... down there, it leads like a tunnel, until it comes to a gate, a locked one"  
"think it's it?" Mihail asked to his older brother  
"it's worth a shot..."  
And so the 5 descended down and walked to find a large, heavily cob-webbed gate/door. Valeriu took out the old key which he held dear since the day it was given to him. He slipped it into the lock and turned the key, opening the gate. Slowly, they crept through to find a large tunnel like chamber, full of armor, weapons and a collection of books. While the boys went off looking at the 'toys' Anna looked at the books and gently blew the dust off one, then started to look through it.  
"....va.....v-vam....vampire?" she struggled to read the word.  
Dragos, who heard her asked "what's that?" but all shrugged without a clue.  
"Brothers, sister! Come look at this!!!!!!" cried Dragom, who had gone further down the tunnel. The siblings rushed quickly but stopped in their tracks when they saw what he had found. A coffin, made to stand on the rocky alter. All stared in awe and slight confusing. Who was inside? Why was it here? Was this part of their father's plan?  
"You open it..."  
"No you open it..."  
"You..."  
"You!"  
The two twins baited each other Mihail and Valeriu were trying to stop the two and only Anna was silent looking at the coffin. Her eyes widened as she began to step back, getting the attention of her brother who in turned looked. The coffin's lid fell forward seemingly on its own and inside...inside was not human.  
"...good evening....children..."


	2. Chapter 2

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The coffin lid fell forward onto the ground, causing it to echo through the stone tunnels, making all of the five flinch slightly but remained facing the open coffin, staring at what was inside the seemingly ancient coffin made from dirt stone that was bound with thick black chains. Yet inside... inside was a man, with skin as white as the snow outside, with long flowing dark, nearly pitch black hair framing his face, reaching down nearly to his bottom sides. he seemed no older than Valeriu, maybe a few years ahead the most, with his well cut and defined face, sharp yet high cheek bones, even positioned and craved features were in check and eyes that made even the brightest yet sickly summer blue skies seem pathetic. He was staring at them, in silence, with a sly smile slowly crept onto his face. Then, he seemed to lump forward out of the stone coffin that hosted him, revealing he was just as tall as he seemed from a far, not even their father was that tall in his life. The clothes he wore, very old even to them, hung on his wide shoulders, they were a number of animal pelts on his shoulder and underneath were velvet green clothes, an old color for royalty. Who was this man? Better yet...what was he?  
While staring at the five with the animal look in his eyes he seemed to be either chew or suck on his pale lip, eyeing each of them in detail, smile growing wider every passing moment. With an easy motion of his shoulders he made the pelts fall to floor seeming to be revealed of the weight as he moved his head, clicking his neck and other areas such as his back and fingers while stretching. Mihail stepped forward a head of everyone bearing in an aggressive fashion with a scowl on his face, "Who are you?!" he bellowed, trying to steady and hide his shaking hand and knees.  
The coffin man looked at him as if assumed and chuckled aloud as he began to walk down the steps of the stone alter. They were slow, intimidating steps, acting as a warning to Mihail to back down before the man reached him. But Mihail, being the fool that he is, headstrong and sometimes stupid remained where he was when the coffin man reached him, inches away. He had a towering effect over Mihail and to the others as well. They were speechless. There was this chill crawling up their spines, forming into a snake like feeling that was slowly slithering around their necks, beginning to strangle when ready. the coffin man leaned down to Mihail, smile still present and in a thick Romanian accent, that strained his vocal cords at first he said, "I am your elder...and you shall respect me"  
with that, he backhanded Mihail across the whole hall of the tunnel, slamming him into one of the old bookcases, causing them all to tumble down onto him flooding the place full of dust.

"Mihail!" his brothers called beginning to rush to him, almost forgetting about the newly awakened guest. Only the cry of their sister made them relook.  
The coffin man was not where he was before, but on the opposite side, clutching onto Anna from behind, his face resting in the nook of her neck.  
"I've lost count how many years I've been in that accursed tomb... it's been so long since my last meal..." he semi moaned further into her neck, running his fingers through her long hair.  
"Get away from our sister, you heathen!!!!!" the twins demanded. The coffin man however barked out laughter most foul, not because they were trying to order him about, but it seemed to be the fact they called him a heathen. "I'll amuse you children in a minute, after a quick meal..." he stated as he was combing Anna's hair to one side, hooking it out of the way over her shoulder in the front.  
Though it didn't look like it, Anna was struggling to get free. But the man's grip...no. the monster's grip was too strong, not even human. She tried to calm her thumping heart as the coffin man was tugging at her dress's rim at the hallow of her neck when he stilled, his eyes fixed on the visible skin of her back. Carefully, he tugged it more and pushed more of her hair out of the way; it became clear he was staring at her famous remaining burn brand.  
"The order of the dragon?" he mumbled, seeming short of breath.  
"Our father was the proud member of it!" Dragos burst out shouting while Valeriu tried to hush him, not wanting to risk his sister. He didn't even see the coffin man appear in front of him away from Anna. Before he could react the man slashed open his shirt with his eyes scanning his own burn. Valeriu stumbled back away from him and grasped the sword at his side ready  
"we all bare this mark, in honor of our land, our religion and our father, general Luptatori!"  
The smile on the coffin man's face seemed to have completely faded, and looked round at all the children "you are Luptatori's children?" he uttered to Valeriu, who then nodded in answer. Another moment of looking passed when his head suddenly fell back and an unholy laughter left him, making the 5 stare in confusing.  
"That old dog! He still had some tricks left in him!" he continued to laugh

"you dare call our father a mongrel?!" Dragom hissed, however he was silenced by the coffin man as he walked pass, who place a cold hand over his mouth.  
"From this moment on, you will listen to me... you will respect me, follow me and my orders and god help you, you will become my warriors. Now come, as we speak your home above is being invaded" he said as he began walking down the tunnel from which the 5 had entered. He stopped and turned to them when they did not followed and commanded, "come my little warriors, follow your lord and master into battle" he ordered, yet not in the rough commanding tone one would expect. It was tainted with excitement and ... joy?  
The light from the trap door above was shinning upon him where he stood and for some reason the 5 started to follow, in the order of age. Valeriu first, then Mihail and then the twins, leaving Anna last who just scowled before walking. She didn't like him... not one bit...  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
the sound of thundering feet were heard as clear as a tree falling in silence. It was a full invasion with numbers mounting to 40 foot soldiers at least within the house. Turks. You could tell by the foreign tongue they were speaking ever so loudly and the smell of Raki * a Turkish alcoholic drink* on their breath, it was flooding the halls of their manor. Their father had often made a joke about the Turks with his friends commenting on how the Turks gulped down these drinks fasted than a thirsty dog to water, it was so fast they often got3/4th of it in their tatty beards then in their mouths. Which had then made one of their friends make another joke about lighting their beards to see if they burned faster. This was in the company of King Vlad Tepes and even he laughed actually taking it into account for a later death sentence. Seems both the jokes were proven true in the cases they were used. But this was no time for jokes it was a time for stealth and action. 40 foot soldiers in a course of a manor 7'000 square feet or floor space against 5 young children and a coffin man. However they had the element of surprised, they hadn't been found yet, plus they also had the advantage of knowing the manor layout. With that knowledge the results could be anything. quieter than a mouse the 5 snuck through the household ready for anything, while they had lost sight of coffin man during their sneaking, but the 5 considered it to be the best, right now he wasn't their favorite 'being' in the world. And those points dropped even more when he freely stepped into plain view in the hall, calling the attention of a group of Turks there, it seemed he truly wasn't human, because no human being that cared for their life could be as so stupid. the 5 could only watch on as the coffin had done his appearing trick over and over again, gaining advantage over the Turks, slaying them quickly while giving 'pointers'  
"Turks are foolish and only wear cloth and leather for armor, go for the most unprotected areas just as the gut, neck or limbs depending on whether or not you wish to take prisoners. But a good leader doesn't take prisoners that often, and not for long" he stated while carelessly and effortless slitting the throat of an attacking Turk with nothing other than... his nails?! They were perfectly sharpened and slightly longer than normal humans however they were pale, much like the dear coffin's man skin.  
"Now my boys use what I'm teaching you well" he said, grabbing their shoulder one by one and forcing them forward to meet an attacking Turk. But when Anna believed it was her turn to fight he held her back, waving a finger in front of her in a grandfather clock like fashion, "I said 'my boys', my dear, not you..."  
she almost growled and cursed aloud at that, (that sexist, insolent, senile, chauvinistic oaf !) she thought bitter, but then noticed that his smile grew into a sneer as he side looked at her as if... he heard her thoughts...she quickly looked away, un able to be content with him.

the boys were panting heavily, weapons drenched with blood and their home floors of the halls they'd walked so many times now laid waste to decaying corpses of dismembered Turks. The coffin man walked among them, seeming to inspect the handy work of the boys with an interested manner. "not bad...not bad, but still there can be improvements....come now" he clapped his hands "collect what we can, some food I suppose, weapons and some clothes for the lovely lady" he sneered at the last part looking over his shoulder to see Anna ready to claw his throat out. And she was about to when her brother Valeriu suggested she get some of the weapons from the tunnel below while they got what they needed from above and incase more soldiers arrived. She glared at the coffin as he returned with a smile. (Vile swine...) she thought again before heading down. when she was gone Valeriu turned to the coffin man with a dead serious "don't treat our sister like that, Anna can fight like the rest of us, on the out side she may be our sister but on the in, she's a brother, through and true"  
the coffin man however didn't seem to care "touching, really my boy but not the time for speeches-"  
"stop calling us ours boys, in fact, what are we to call you?!" Mihail snapped. He had a point, they knew nothing about this 'man', and it was time for answers. "So? What do we call you?" the twins asked. The coffin man looked at them for long silent moments and finally answered. "you, my boys, can call me Rimidalv or just Rimi for short, since we'll become close 'friends' very soon" he smiled, but their was no warmth, Mihail snorted at that. The minute there was an opening, he'd slit his throat. And he wasn't the only one thinking that...


	4. Chapter 4

the 5 children left their stone walled home on horse back, following Rimi into the thick, snowy trails in the country side, trying to avoid the main roads so no more trouble aroused. The journey was long and tiring, and to make matters worse Rimi wouldn't shut up. He went on and on with one speech after another. It wasn't long before Anna rode up to him with her horse trotting beside his.  
"Do shut that infernal mouth of yours!" she hissed bitterly, interrupting his present dialog.  
Rimi side looked at her, even while she was horse back next to him he still towered over her. His eyes scanned her scowling expression, starting with her big yet narrowed eyes, with natural long lashes that flickered every time she blinked. He then lowered his gaze to her lips, full and lush, so plump and inviting. He continued down until the rim of her dress, a very low cut one at that. Anna caught his line of sight and was truly insulted. "You pig!" she growled as she raised her hand to strike him. However he caught her wrist inches from contact and seemed to lift her just off her saddle onto his lap. "you seem to have trouble silencing your own mouth just as much as mine...perhaps together, we can help each other" he toyed before forcing his lips upon hers. Instantly his bit down on his lip and his seeking tongue, only to have him bite back on her lips. He released her mouth but painfully gripped onto her chin while his other hand was clasped on her waist. His thumb ran over her bleeding lips, appealing a layer of red to them as if it was lipstick.  
"Anna!" her brothers called from behind, kicking their horses into gear to race ahead.  
Rimi growled slightly and leaned in next to Anna's ear "you won't always have your brothers around my lil ann. one by one they'll fade away. soon you'll be all alone, without one to protect you...to teach you....to love you....fear not though, you'll always...ALWAYS have me" with that he released her and let her slip back onto her saddle as she spat his taste out of her mouth while glaring at him. The twins rode up to comfort her while Mihail and Valeriu confront Rimi riding on both sides of him. "Don't touch our sister!"Snarled Mihail. But Rimi merely glanced at him amused. "Where are you leading us? We have been riding for hours; it seems we've been riding around for hours!" Valeriu stated going ahead and blocking Rimi's way.  
But he just flashed a grin. "You whining little brats... what next? Going to start complaining about being cold? Hungry maybe? Bah, as long as you are my warriors, you will brave all those mortal weaknesses and will do so without petty complaints. As for where we're going, over that next hill-side will be our new home"  
the 5 looked at each other and had to abit, they were... 'Eager', to see it. So they rode ahead and upon reaching the hill-top found an old, very ancient castle fortress settled in the high mountains. Rimi caught up with them and looked out at the wasteland around the castle, seemingly happy at the sight.  
"Home sweet home...welcome children, to my castle. come along" he said spurring his horse forward, going down the hill reaching in a very misty, soggy earthed wasteland that surronded the castle. Very brittle dead trees were dotted around the place, with not a leaf in sight. the ground seemed as grey as the rocky mountains around them with sudden water puddles in random settings. under the hoves of the horses a crackle of something dry and frail. Dragos and Dragom dared them-selves in silence and looked down, narrowing their eyes to try and get a better look through the thick mist. there, in the swamp like earth, were sunken remains of bones being further trampelled into the ground by their horses. Be they human or animal, they didn't know. they gulped and stared forward at Rimi leading on a barely seen trail. they wanted to ask about the remains but remained silent. there were just some things you don't ever, ever ask.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rimi had led the 5 through the ruined castle, giving them an assigned room for the night. It figured he would lead Anna to the farthest of rooms, away from her brothers and closest to Rimi's.  
"Do forgive me, lil Ann, but the others rooms simply won't do for one so fragile and ... weak... like you" he grinned. He was pushing her. But she didn't want him to win; she just held her tongue and kept quiet. Rimi saw this and decided to bump up the level of annoying-ness. He closed in on her, arms on either side of her as her back was against the wall. He leaned in with an 'innocent' smile on his pale lips.  
"You could always bunk with me, I have a king sized bed for two. Just incase you get cold and need someone there for warmth." his grin into place, but Anna stayed silent and impassive. He leaned further down, burring his face into the mound of hair and neck, inhaling deeply. "If ever, you need me, just come in.... if the wind makes scary noises or if there's a spider or mouse within your sights. just come in, and I'll look after you, lil girl..." he grumbled getting lost in her intoxicating aroma and the thumping of her heart, pumping the boiling hot rush of blood in her young veins. he lost him-self in thought of it and groaned, losing control slightly and taking hold of her, one cupping the nap of her neck while the other slithered it's self around her thin waist, and pulled her into him. Like a well designed cog in a clock, she fit perfectly in him, every curve had its place and every nook was filled.  
"You are so beautiful girl, Anna..." he breathed, eyeing her faced as his hand moved from her neck up to her face, cupping her soft cheek. He then blinked and moved away, composing him-self. "I would hate to see it all scarred up in battle...or worse...... goodnight..." with that he disappeared down the hall, leaving Anna utterly confused. Quickly she entered the room and locked the door.  
(He's mad...insane....senile....nuts!!) She thought.  
And yet, at this moment, he was their only help in these dark times.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

"Rise and shine my boys"

Rimi's voice boomed throughout the halls, loudly slamming his fists against their doors as he passed them. however he softened his foots steps as he neared Anna's door. he found she had locked it from the night before but merely with a click of his fingers it unlocked to his will and crept open. she was there, deeply asleep, half swallowed by the soft bed and plump covers. slowly he made his way to her bed side and passed his finger softly over her lips, instantly she awoke and pulled a dagger out from under her pillow to attack but quicker than the human eye and reflexes one of his hands held her wrist so tightly her wrist when as white as bone, forcing her to drop the dagger. his other hand had glided down from her lips to her neck, where he fully grasped her slender neck in his single hand and squeezed with his inhuman strength. her eyes went wide as her lips parted for air that was slowly fading. he just stared down at her, grin growing ever bigger as he stared down at her beautifully dying face.

a fist connected with the side of Rimi's face, forcing him to release Anna as he stumbled back, allowing her to gasp for much well needed air. Valeriu stood there with another fist ready as Rimi re-composed him-self, holding his struck cheek with an unease calmness. he stood looking at the two with an unreadable expression when he just turned to leave, saying,

"the boys shall be in the fields training, you, woman, are forbidden to leave the castle". with that, he slammed the door after he exited. Valeriu was fuming. he looked at Anna's neck finding it slightly bruised and red. in her eyes he spotted her fighting back weak tears, ones she'd been fighting back for the past years of her life. Anna was not one to so easily made to cry, nor was she one to be scared. but Rimi seemed to be doing very well at it.

"we can't stay with this man, Valeriu ! we must leave, flee, get away, i will not stand another minute with him !!"

Anna choked out the words from her dry throat, while trying to swallow the lump forming in her throat. Valeriu leaned her against him and soothed her back to try and calm her, soon she returned to her normal, hard shelled self and fixed her composure. Valeriu was already thinking of a plan. "we'll be in the field, i'll see what are surroundings are like for escape, you stay here for now and look about, maybe there's something more to it than this baron hellhole" he instructed. Anna only nodded and signaled to him to go before Rimi came back. he gave one last glance before leaving her to her room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

there was a thin mist rolling in over the field in the morning. the 'grass' under then had long not seen the clear light of day, or decent water. it seemed as yellow and brittle like hay, every time one would move, it could be heard miles away, and yet, Rimi had snuck up on them with ease, giving them all a good early morning fright. he laughed aloud at that, almost mocking them.

"i see we have much work to do" he sneered  
"at what, pray-tell ?" Mihail snapped, having heard from Valeriu what Rimi had done or what he could have done.  
Rimi went to a chest he was somehow carried him-self and opened it, throwing out different weapons and scrolls as he searched. soon her pulled out 4 blunt training swords and threw them at the brothers, making them have to catch them. "sword practice of course, you boys need serious work if you wish to be as good as me" he answered with a smug smile.  
Mihail snorted at that and to prove his point, charged at Rimi with sword in hand, but amazingly, Rimi blocked in time and disarmed Mihail within moments.

"I see you'll need extra help, Mihail" grinned Rimi above.

Shouting broke out, followed by dueling between the two. Every time, Rimi won and every time Mihail got madder. Through all the commotion Valeriu kept looking back at the castle, wondering what Anna would find. His eyes then scouted the area around them, trying to find the trail they took to get in, but over the growing hours the mist had thickened. Valeriu wasn't even sure if it was morning or evening. The sun seemed completely blocked out in the small patch of hell they were forced to call home. The devil of the manor was even worse than the company he kept, as Anna was finding out back in the castle

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spiders, rats, mice and bats. Now Anna knew were the birth place of all the world's scum came from. Anna shooed the out of her way as she walked about the castle, blazing torch in hand to ward off the darkness around her. All the rooms and hallways looked the say. Cold stone, cobwebs and dirt. Some really old paintings and statues decorated some places but none of really any interest. Until she found one door, sealed shut with very strange markings painted on and around it. Anna tried to break the door open but the thing wouldn't move an inch. But just as she was about to turn and leave, the moans of the door began and over Anna's shoulder she saw the very door that was locked moments ago open up, with following cold mist rolling out from the darkness within. An old tatty book was then thrown out but the unknown and then closed shut again, with the unmistakable sound of multiple locks behind it. Anna slowly picked up the old book and looked closely at the tainted pages. It seemed…to be some sort of a journal.

But whose ?

The sound of closing doors and shouting of Mihail made Anna race down to greet her brothers, after hiding the book within the compounds of her room, to which she would retire to later.

-------------------------------------------------

A/N- p.s.- yes, Rimi is crazy, think of the very mad alucard in OVA 4-5 with the mad grin and red in his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- hey, sorry for lateness, been really busy thanks to school but here it is. Chapter 6. Really, do review and tell me what you think.**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dinner was as silent as an open casket funeral. The five children were sat at one end of a very long old mahogany fashioned table, with Rimi; the host of the evening was sat on the far side, opposite where Anna was seated. Stale beard along with poorly dried meat strips were set in front of the five, while Rimi had nothing but a silvery brass goblet, full to the brim with reeking red wine. However he had barely taken a sip during the dinner, he merely rotated the goblet in his grip ever so slightly, inhaling the aroma.

The brothers were wolfing down whatever scraps they could get their blistered hands on, not even noticing their had made their facial wounds slit open again with the movement of muscles in their faces. Anna was the one using her napkin to wipe away the droplets of blood trickling down their chins, cheeks and foreheads. Upon wiping Dragos and Dragom's latest bleeding wound Anna glared down at Rimi, knowing he was the blame for their beatings. He merely calls it 'training'. But Rimi simply shrugged off the glare and silently gestured for her to eat her share of the food. But Anna looked down at the poor excuse of food and snuffed her nose up in disgust. She slid the plate against the surface of the table, purposely scratching it up to annoy Rimi. Mihail was the first to pounce on her discarded food. Anna could only stare on has he swallowed the bread and meat whole, and how he growled at Dragos and Dragom, who were eyeing his food like poor starve mutts only frightened her more. All the while Rimi just kept smiling, tiling his goblet ever so slightly.

Anna had become too worried over her brothers to take note of Rimi and his smile. She shot up from her seat when all four of her brothers suddenly 'dropped dead' right there at the tables. They had literally closed their eyes and let their bodies go limp, allowing them to fall, only supported by the table.

"Valeriu! Mihail! Dragos! Dragom!" she cried rushing to them, shaking them slightly to try and get a response out of them. Her head then snapped up at Rimi and a glare most foul crossed her face.

Rimi lifted his hands up in a form of surrender. "I did nothing…the boys must be tired. Allow me to take them to bed… while you clean up"

"And what, in the good lord's name, make's you think I'm going to do that!" She bellowed. But Rimi was already half way up the stairs, with all four of her brothers piled up onto his shoulders as if they were nothing but light sacks of pillows, leaving Anna alone with no choice but to clean up.

"I can't believe there is a man like him allowed to live on god's green earth!" she growled to her-self as she piled the dirty plates from the table.

And that's when she spied the open window. The small devil within her screamed over her common sense and her body acted on its own, while her mind just went for the ride. She simply tossed the plates out the window without a care and started to stroll away, unaware just how close Rimi's goblet was to her swaying arms. It toppled over as Anna turned the corner and pure dread flashed upon her face as the goblet tipped and spilled its contents, staining the wooden table a dark bloody red. Anna felt her heart rate quicken as the liquid began to run over the edges of the table, slowly drooling onto the tile floors, sinking into the cracks.

"Uh oh…" Anna muttered, slowly backing up from the advancing blood pool. Bumping right the strong, slender muscled chest of Rimi who sowed his fingers through her hair and painfully yanked back, forcing her head back with the movement.

"Look at the mess you've made…" He…growled? His breathe was in short pants, heavy yet quick and he was sure Anna knew it due to his closeness at her neck. "I open my home to you, I give you food, shelter and my knowledge and how do you repay?"

He ran his free fingers over the layer of spilt wine and brought them closely to her lips. It was only then, having the 'wine' so close by could she smell a difference. It was thicker, more intoxicating and it was definitely NOT wine.

"You spilt my drink…Now you can either clean it up, or replace it."

For some reason Anna knew those words didn't mean to same as normal. Rimi gave her hair another solid yank to force an answer out of her.

"Aright, I'll clean it up!" she shouted, trying to break free from his hold. Out of the corner of her eye Anna noticed Rimi's smile grow into a grin.

Next thing she knew he had forced two bloody fingers into her mouth while smearing his covered thumb over the top of her lips. She squealed in protest while Rimi was smiling with delight at her discomfort. But his face then flinched in pain when Anna bit down upon his fingers. Suddenly she flung him away, with a burst of strength that was plain inhuman, much like his own. Rimi was actually flung across the dining hall into one of the many cob wedded suites of armour while Anna had slumped to the floor wrenching, coughing repeatedly to a point where she was vomiting. All that exited out was a black red slime, no lumps, no sign of any solid food, just a rotted form of blood.

Pure vile. His blood was pure vile to Anna's tongue, it burned and sizzled like liquid fire and acid. The taste was of rusted metal, rotten blood and flesh, long since decayed. It was causing her organs inside to churn and tighten, squeezing the moisture and drying every healthy cell out of her body. Her senses were overturned with frightening and confusing sensations, every touch, every smell, every sight and every hearing became painful to no measure, as for taste… There was nothing, her taste buds and tongue seemed burned away; she could only feel and imagine the taste of her own vomit exiting her mouth onto the floor, merging with the coat of drying blood on the tiles. Everything was out of order in her body, she felt flooding in her head yet the draining sensation coarse through her veins. It was worse than dying…Anna knew was dying felt like, this experience was much worse.

Rimi shook off the stricken feeling and watched on as Anna withered on the floor in pure agony. He couldn't help but watch on as Anna suffered; he fought not to grin as he stepped closer towards her. When he kneels down to her, taking her chin in his hand and shook his head mockingly.

"Not a very good idea Little Ann. What I am, is something you have never encountered before in your short mortal lives…what you have barely tasted is just a drop of my…. 'un-prepared' blood…the taste would have been sweeter if I had been willing to give you a sample. But like your brothers, you must work for it…you must work to become my children, in soul and in blood." He whispered, noting changes in her. Paler skin, the shine in her eyes, now darker, filled with the color of the blood she had drunk.

Anna felt enraged. And it wasn't any type of rage she had ever felt before. It was fuelled with the fires of hell and backed up with hatred for Rimi. Her hand suddenly latched onto his neck and using him for support she half pulled her-self up and half pulled him down to meet her. She kept solid eye contact with him when she hissed out the following words.

"I am the child of General Luptatori and his Wife. You will never replace him in my heart, soul, blood and respect!" And yet again with her new strength she threw him back, slamming straight through a thick stone wall. But Anna knew that wouldn't stop him for long, so, out of desperation she began to force her body up, ignoring the screaming urges of her body to settle and wait for everything to settle down. She felt completely legless as she stumbled blindly through the halls of the fortress, desperately looking for a way out, leaving Rimi amongst the stone rumble of the wall.

"That ungrateful girl…She needs to be taught some manners!" Rimi hissed bitterly as he flung heavy boulders of rocks. His eyes scanned the room only to find it completely empty, and soon the echo of the slamming front gates could be heard. Anna had escaped the fortress. The thought angered him at first but soon a grin began to grow sinfully upon his lips.

"I haven't had a hunt in years…so run little Ann…Run as fast as you can, because I will find you, pretty, little woman."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N – hey, quick thing at the end, I did try and make it sort of rhyme, I know it's lame but struggling here, next chapter though, I promise will be so much better.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – sorry it took a while to do this, been really distracted. Hope you like it, tell me what you think.

Anna ran aimlessly through the misty swamp waste lands, with her heart pounding against her chest and the air in her lungs burning her throat. The cold bitter wind continued to slap her like a scorned sister until her flesh was numb. She didn't even realise the tears streaming down her pale cheeks. The dry dead weeds that covered the ground below her feet scratched at her legs and ripped the skirt of her dress. But she kept running until she hit the thick forest that was mentioned in the tatty journal that had come into her possession. From was she read and what she could read it said:

'_Go south of the demon's castle and follow the shallow path, abandon hope and walk into darkness, never look back and never regret or forever be trapped in cage that binds your mortal soul. Stare death in his face and spit at his feet. Never surrender, die fighting than die imprisoned. Do not look forward for direction but look within…'_

The words were but deaf to Anna part from what she discarded as important. She kept to the south was ran through the crooked tries of the damned forest, barely able to see the path through the cold wet fog that was dampening her clothes and hair, causing it to cling to her sweating skin desperately like an infant child. Anna's harsh breath was so hot against the cold air it misted up before her eyes as thick and white as winter snow. The forest was so dark one could barely tell where they were going. Even Anna had stumbled into one or two trees during her rush for freedom. She just kept running, searching for an escape from the accursed woodlands, taking no notice of the blood trailing from small scratches on her body, caused by the spiteful branches of the tress she was running passed. Little did she know that there was a dark creature was tracking her bloody trail.

"Oh, little Ann? Where are you? You should not wander the forest alone…Who knows what horrible creatures lurk these woods" Rimi's rich wine like voice called from the darkness some distance behind her. Anna had looked back to try and judge the distance when a thud grew her attention forehead. And there he stood, Rimi. With a wolfish grin painted right on his face that reached from ear to ear.

"Like me" He then suddenly hissed, grin faded, only to be replaced with a full scowl.

"You shouldn't have run from me, Ann… Now you've got me in a mood." He growled as he closed in on her, making her back up slightly until she felt the rough, jagged touch of the dried tree's bark on the tree trunk.

His hand lifted up to her face and held her still as their eyes locked in deadly combat. Rimi smirked as he watched Anna struggle not to flinch in his gaze. But it was a losing battle.

"I will be merciful, little Ann…Get on your knees, and kiss my feet in forgiveness and all shall be well again…" He sneered 'pleasantly' as he saw disgust flash across Anna's face.

"I'm giving you a way out, little Ann…Otherwise I will drag you back to the castle by your hair and rightfully punish you for your misbehaviour…and this time, no brothers shall save you. For you see, I already have them in my thrall. A single drop of my blood from me, WILLINGLY, made them comply very nicely…Now it is time for you to surrender" he lowly growled as his grip on her jaw tightened.

And at that moment in time, Anna nearly gave in. She had no chance against a monster like him, and if her brothers had abandoned her, then there truly was no hope. There was just one too many fights going on within her mind at that time. She was fighting the urge to cry and let her knees buckle before him, fighting the urge to scream and cry for help, and the desperate one of all, fighting the urge to just die at the moment. All that weight on her shoulders was surely going to snap her mind. Just as Rimi predicted.

He leaned forward, titling her head up slightly as his eyes bore into hers. "I knew you were too weak…after all…you're nothing but a woman. The weaker gender on this earth"

And that's what made Anna snap. Just not in the way he expected. Her wide eyes of fear turned into a glare most foul. Like a caged wild wolf, scowling out at her captive. The wise words she had discarded suddenly rang in her mind.

'_Stare death in his face and spit at his feet. Never surrender, die fighting than die imprisoned. Do not look forward for direction but look within…'_

And that's what she did. She glanced down at his feet, hidden amongst the shifting fog, and then she lifted her glaze back to him. Anna was going to improve those words. Forgetting her position, forgetting the facts of the present 'battle'. She mustered all her defiance, all her anger and all her rage and she spat at Rimi, landing the shot right on cheek.

"I will never surrender to the likes of you…"

She didn't have time to fully commit Rimi's expression of shock to her memory. The back of his hand had fully connected with the side of her face, sending her staggering back, slamming her head up against the tree with a solid sound of damage done. Anna slumped to the floor as she passed out, leaving Rimi to boil in his rage as he looked down at Anna.

Anna finally woke…at least she thought she did, because all around her was pure darkness. A thick bitter cold air was drowning her body in numbness and the heavy, rusty chains that held her bound to the rough stone walls. She was in a dungeon. No doubt in bowls of the castle. Was this her punishment Rimi spoke of? To let her rot down in his castle's dungeon along with the rats.

It brought back memories for Anna. The memories of her imprisonment at the hands of the Turks. The pain she suffered along with her brothers and father was something she never retold to the living. She could still remember the screaming in the prison chambers, cells after cells of prisoners, locked away from the reach of the sun's rays. For two months Anna and her family were imprisoned. Taken from their beds during a Turk raid of their fortress. Anna was separated from her loved family for the entire time, placed in a cell on her own, in nothing but her white laced night gown which really did her no justice. She could still remember the glowing eyes of the Turkish guards walking up and down the prison halls. They were fixed on her, mirroring the terrible thoughts rushing through their minds. Anna shivered. But not because of the lingering cold air in the dungeon.

"_You have such a beautiful daughter, General Luptatori. Just like her mother if I may add. It would be a shame if something were to happen to her…" sneered the dungeon master as he stood tauntingly on the opposite side of the bars, looming over General Luptatori and his sons whom sat upon the hard ground, littered with little straw. But they seemed un-moved, much to the displeasure of the dungeon master. So he cut right to the chase._

"_Tell me where the army bases are and maybe you can leave here alive" Growled the tall lanky Turk master, coated in a layer of oil, and another layer in sweat that caused droplets to drip down his black wire tatted like beard. His turban was wrapped around his oval head so tightly the sweat on his forehead had been soaked into the dirty white material. The man's black beady eyes continued to glare down at the aged general, awaiting an answer. But Luptatori didn't even bother to look up at the Turk, nor did his sons. They were too content watching the rate scurry around their bloody chained ankles, nipping at the torn skin until they were harshly kicked aside. The color of rage glowed brightly on the dungeon's master's face as his prisoners continued to show no reaction._

"_Very well! If you choose silence then perhaps the screams of your daughter will loosen your vile tongue!" he bellowed, and then in his raging voice he called. "Chief Ali!"_

_The call echoed through the dungeon halls, well above the moans and screams of the prisoners. But then another sound came. The thudding of very heavy foot steps were heard as the one named 'Chief Ali' approached. Light from the stair case above was blocked out thanks to his ogre-ish size. Chief Ali was a man of many rumours. If one could call him a man. He was a walking pile of fat lard with a rotten brown crust coating, sprinkled with black hair upon his chest and arms, which were very clearly displayed thanks to his simply designed open vest which clung tightly over his broad shoulders and around his fat arms._

"_Finally called me! I have been waiting for my prize! Where is she? Does she really have skin as white as milk?" Chief Ali asked in his rapid yet drunken slurred voice, with a trail of drool running from his plump lips all the way down to his 2__nd__ double chin. _

"_I swear to you, Chief Ali. She is everything I have told you and more" sneered the dungeon master as he gestured down the hall of cells, ready to lead the way. But he turned to face Luptatori one last time. "You bring this upon your-self, General Luptatori…I can stop this…just tell me what I want to know, and you and your dear children can be together again" _

_Yet again, Luptatori didn't answer. _

"_Very well General…" _

_With that the dungeon master left, leading Chief Ali down the cell hall, directly to Anna's cell. _

_In the morning, the dungeon master made his way to Anna's cell, expecting to see a very satisfied Ali, still trying to weasel out the last pleasures of Anna. But what he found was something completely different. Chief Ali was slumped against the slimy stone walls of the cell, pale in the face, and as cold as the steel chains that were wracked around his throat. His saucer eyes were still wide open, as was his mouth, frozen into place while his was no doubt gasping for air. Flies had already swarmed and laid their eggs. Maggots were breaking through their soft shells and had started to gorge them-selves upon the oily flesh of the Turk chief. _

"_He squealed like a pig as I choked the air out of him… who knew such a fat pig had such little air in him…" Anna said in a very calm tone. _

_She was just sat on her straw heap bed. The shackle of her chain was still locked onto her thin wrist, but the link was bent off, and the chain was around Ali's think neck. Anna was just staring at the corpse, as if it was nothing. She didn't seem affected but the gut wrenching smell of the rotting flesh, or of the urine that had ripened as it was soaked up into Ali's trousers. She just stared, with those blue eyes of nothingness. She seemed untouched. Nightgown still in tact though stained in some areas by greasy oil. No doubt from when Ali tried to take her…before she killed him._

"_Do you have more pigs to slaughter, Mr. Dungeon Master? Do send them forth…I hunger for another kill" Anna hissed, eyes now glaring at the shocked Turk, who quickly dashed out of the dark underground in terror. _

_Chief Ali was but the first to die. Anna had seen so much death and blood, it had lost meaning to her. She had been taught that taking a life was against the law of god, but acceptable under certain 'circumstances'. She didn't cry when she killed, she didn't feel anything…until it had came back to haunt her._

"Has little Ann learnt her lesson…" Rimi began as he entered the dungeon to taunt Anna into either submission or madness. But he stopped, finding her passed out and limp against the wall, only held up y her restraining chains. At first, he was disappointed he could do little damage to her while she was in that state. But then he saw them. Unconscious tears sliding down her pale cheeks. It seemed she was torturing her-self in his absence. A scowl of disgust flashed across his face, and it was directed at him-self. In the pit of his stomach, he felt a small tingle. An emotion he had not felt in centuries. Pity. She was so beautiful in her despair that it could have melted Rimi's heart…if he had one. And yet, he found him-self content to free her from her bounds, to cradle her in his arms and then take her to her bed.

_(Dear, Devil I'm going soft…)_ Rimi thought bitterly.

But he couldn't resist. He freed her, hooked her body in his arms and travelled up the stone steps of the dungeon. But he didn't take her to her room, like he felt he should do. Oh no, she still needed to suffer for her disobedience. He continued his slow stride walk passed her bed chambers and made his way to his own.

_(Little Ann is going to have the shock of her mortal life when she awakes)_ Rimi thought, allowing a cruel and devilish grin to grow. 


End file.
